


Love two you

by Luna_Arsenica



Series: Twinkle Twelve Project [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, there's even light selfcest, this is yamato x everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Arsenica/pseuds/Luna_Arsenica
Summary: Collection of drabbles to celebrate Yamato's birth month.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nikaidou Yamato, Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato, Kujou Ten/Nikaidou Yamato, Momo/Nikaidou Yamato, Nikaidou Yamato/Nanase Riku, Nikaidou Yamato/Ousaka Sougo, Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi, Nikaidou Yamato/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku, Nikaidou Yamato/Yotsuba Tamaki, Nikaidou Yamato/Yuki
Series: Twinkle Twelve Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100396
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Stay with you

When Iori suddenly walks into Yamato's room, he immediately gets the bad feeling that he thinks he looks a bit strange. Still, he doesn't say anything, he only raises an eyebrow like asking Iori to talk, and Iori shows him a pair of fluffy handcuffs, the kind that are not supposed to be used by a high schooler.

"What's that, Ichi? You want me to teach you some things?" Yamato teases him, a flirty smile that turns nervous when Iori glares at him for a second before letting out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry if you think this will be fun" Iori walks towards Yamato and leans on the chair where Yamato's sitting, face a bit too close to his, his voice a dangerous whisper "This is my revenge for last month"

Yamato gulps, a bit anxious. He remembers Iori is always going on about that, every year since they met. After all, Yamato will stop at almost nothing to make the kids’ birthdays fun and happy, but Iori always feels too embarrassed to admit he's grateful. Instead, every single time, he'll tell Yamato to get ready for his birthday. And, indeed, Iori always gives back the favour, working hard with everyone else to make Yamato's birthdays unforgettable.

It still doesn't explain the handcuffs, so he very much decides to raise the bets if Iori really wants to do this.

"So, what are you going to do to me now?"

"It's so you don't escape" Iori tells him with no uncertainty, his voice firm, but a light blush on his cheeks that makes Yamato relax just a bit.

"Fine then, Ichi. Do what you must" Yamato holds back a chuckle. He's always had a weak spot for the younger members, after all, and with how awkward Iori is all the time he wants to see where this is going.

Yamato starts to get a bit nervous, though, when Iori cuffs his hands and leaves him there, going out of the room despite his confusion. He's left there, waiting and unable to concentrate on the show he was watching before, trying to understand what Iori's thinking.

It's not long until Iori walks back into his room with a tray, and Yamato thinks he recognizes a tea cup (alright, that makes sense for Iori), maybe a few pastries, and... things he doesn't recognize well from his place at the chair?

"Here, Nikaidou-san. Tea" Iori offers, not necessarily smiling but looking significantly less threatening than before.

"My hands are kinda..." Yamato reminds, raising his cuffed hands to illustrate the point.

"It's okay, I'll do it for you" Iori doesn't even blink as he moves the cup to Yamato's mouth, taking him by surprise but (of course, because this is Iori) managing to make Yamato drink the tea without spilling a single drop, in the end. He shows the tray to Yamato and offers "Do you want anything to accompany your tea?"

"Uhm... Can I eat it myself?" Yamato is starting to get a bit more than troubled about the situation, trying hard just to keep his heartbeat in check.

"The only choice you have is what you'll eat" Iori says firmly, everything about him unwavering.

Yamato sighs, and takes a better look at the tray. There's green tea, and a few traditional japanese sweets, so hopefully they won't be overly sweet. There's also a few napkins and water, maybe in case the sweets  _ are _ too much after all. There's also a little pot there and Yamato doesn't really know what it's supposed to be. Is it marmalade? Is it some other thing to go with the sweets?

"Ah, I'm sorry, that isn't supposed to be there" Iori notices Yamato staring and moves the pot away from the tray "I simply didn't have anywhere else to keep it while bringing it all here"

Yamato looks puzzled because Iori didn't explain what the thing is, but all he says when he notices Iori getting up to leave it on Yamato's bedside table, commenting casually "This is for the next step. After tea"

Yamato wants to complain but as soon as he opens his mouth Iori warns him, raising a hand.

"Since you didn't choose anything I'll pick for you" he offers a manju that stops centimeters away from Yamato’s mouth. Yamato bites into it and sighs as he chews. The tea is very good, and the manju is surprisingly not too sweet, but this is...

"Ichi, this is starting to get kinda scaary... What did I dooo...?" Yamato complains a bit, smiling nervously.

"It shouldn't be" Iori says matter-of-factly while he cleans Yamato's mouth with a napkin delicately.

After the most intense tea time of his life, Yamato doesn't really know what to think, but then Iori stands up and makes Yamato freak out by ordering "Walk to your bed, please"

Yamato does, albeit a bit freaked out and very, very confused, and once there, Iori lifts Yamato's shirt and gently pushes him down on his stomach, which very much freaks Yamato out - he was expecting literally everything from Iori but that.

Yamato realizes he all but forgot about the mystery pot until now, when Iori grabs it from the night table and spreads some on his hands. Yamato feels uneasy at the whole thing, but then Iori starts spreading some on his back and he realizes he just wants to give him a massage.

Iori makes an annoyed huff, and when Yamato turns his head a bit to look at him he's effectively frowning.

"Just relax already, Nikaidou-san" Iori tries not to sound too aggravated and barely manages it "It will be harder if you insist on being this tense"

"I hear that often, but really didn't expect it from you, Ichi" Yamato laughs a bit, concerned but trying to come out teasing. Iori pushes down on a particularly tense muscle on his back in retaliation and Yamato lets out a yelp.

In the end, he lets Iori work on his back, although he feels awkward and can't imagine Iori feels more comfortable either.

"And by the way, I won't accept any kindness in return from you during the rest of the month" Iori pretty much threatens Yamato from the doorway before leaving.

Yamato lets him go, feeling happy enough to have his hands free again. He wonders if maybe he went a bit out of line this year, but he isn't sure if there's anyone he can ask that would know. Mitsuki may have realized something, but if he didn't then maybe all hope is lost - Iori wouldn't admit weakness to anyone.

All Yamato wants to know is how to avoid getting to this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting the second part of the project with Yamato. This chapter's tittle is from the song by John Legend, hope you liked it!


	2. Everything I do I do it for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato meets a younger version of himself, and tries to get him to see his current life is worth fighting for.

When Yamato opens his eyes, he sees what is unmistakably his younger self, especifically thirteen years old Yamato, and feels both the immense whiplash of seeing himself as a bratty teen  _ and _ the way he's looking at Yamato.

The younger Yamato is glaring behind those glasses Yamato knows he just got recently, and Yamato invites him to sit by his side on the bed.

"What's all this idol bullshit?" the younger Yamato asks, clearly angry, looking around at what little IDOLiSH7 merch Yamato dares keep in his room (because, while self-conscious as fuck about it, he doesn't want the rest of members to feel disappointed when they walk in and don't see  _ anything _ ).

"What do you mean?" Yamato asks, as loving and patient as possible, wondering if he already realized that Yamato is part of that idol bullshit.

"You're a traitor" Yamato hisses, voice dripping poison, and Yamato sighs. He expected that reaction, of course.

Yamato can't help but wonder, as distantly as he can, if this is what Yuki means when he says his younger self would think he's pathetic now. But, fortunately, he also remembers the most important part of that lecture: that it wouldn't matter, because he is  _ happy _ now. And Yamato is, undoubtedly, happy. Almost scandalously so, almost too much, and regardless of whether he deserves it or not or he believes it when told he does, he wants to leave that clear to this angry kid.

Yamato, once again, invites younger Yamato to sit by him, and when he doesn't he just stands up, sighs and shrugs resignedly. The younger Yamato looks at him defensive, curling on himself, absolutely not expecting Yamato to  _ hug _ him.

Thirteen years old Yamato tries to squirm away from the hug, of course, prompting Yamato to ask calmly "Why are you so uncomfortable? We're the same person"

"You can't buy me that easily. I won't forgive you for being such a...!" the younger Yamato's voice cuts off suddenly and Yamato is confused, unable to confirm what he means now that he can't see his face.

"Such a what?" Yamato asks, trying to understand how his younger self is feeling right now, but is shocked when he feels the kid choke down what sounds like a sob.

Yamato loosens the hug, letting the younger Yamato a chance to move away if he wants to, but while he decides if he wants to or not he draws circles in his back and pats his head, in that distinct way Mitsuki does when he's feeling down.

"It's true, I'm a sap now. A softie, too. Still a bit of a mess, and, yes, definitely a liar. A professional one, even" Yamato explains, his voice soft and mellow. He realizes just now how much he has changed, but he knows that the way his younger self felt and acted wasn't entirely his fault, and so he squeezes thirteen years old Yamato for a second "But none of that changes the fact that, for the first time since I was you, I'm happy for real. And that is something I can't give up for anyone, not even for you. For your pain"

The younger Yamato is quiet, and still, trying to hide soft sniffles exactly the way Yamato remembers doing, and he ends up smiling to himself.

"If anything, you should look forward to it!" Yamato swats at his younger self's head softly, trying to snap him out of his negative emotions "You  _ should _ let the hope that you'll be happy again drown you, even make you cry if you need to, and help you move on from the pain you're feeling right now"

"So you're also going around giving lectures" the younger Yamato huffs, shudders exaggeratedly like Yamato's being cringy.

"Well, making the youngins cringe is an important part of being an adult" Yamato laughs, but he puts both of his hands on the kid's shoulders, puts some distance between their bodies but rests his forehead to the younger Yamato's, looking into his eyes.

When thirteen years old Yamato looks away shyly, Yamato smiles slyly and whispers, his voice low and seductive, "Want me to give you a preview of adulthood?"

"Are you going to show me dirty mags? Are you  _ also _ a dirty old man?" the younger Yamato clearly looks disgusted, and Yamato laughs heartily, thinking to himself about how young this Yamato in front of him is, and trying to remember when he'll start to appreciate them.

"No, no, it's not  _ that _ much" Yamato fixes his glasses while he tries his best to stop laughing long enough to speak "But I hope this will help make up for learning you'll become the worst adult ever"

Yamato kisses him, and the younger Yamato is shocked despite the sweet simplicity of it. By the time Yamato pulls away from the super-chaste-actually-are-you-really-embarrassed-of-that kiss, he's blushing a deep red that makes Yamato want to pinch his cheeks.

"And I can teach you more things if you want" Yamato teases, trying to hold back a chuckle when young Yamato pushes him away.

"No thanks! I don't want any more spoilers" the younger Yamato panics a bit, his face still flushed even as he tries to calm down.

"Well then, good luck growing up then" Yamato waves his hand at him and lets him go away, hoping this meeting is useful at all for him.

Yamato knows he's always had a soft spot for teenagers, since he knows what they're going through - all the changes, the new responsibilities and expectations, the new experiences and disappointments. All the growing up. He knows how much it hurts, and that he really shouldn't shield them from it.

But if anything, joining IDOLiSH7 has made it harder for him to just ignore a young boy's pain, even when that young boy is himself. And it was just about time for him to give himself the love and guidance that could have saved him if, years back, any adult had realized he needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is by the song by Bryan Adams, hope you liked it!


	3. OMG what's happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to Yamato and Mitsuki's fight during the Summer Memories series rabbit chats.

Yamato’s first fight with Mitsuki should have been lighter. Mainly because the circumstances were  _ really stupid _ .

It might be the summer, it might be that he's not used to living with other 6 people that actively try to get on his bussiness (‘bond’, that's the positive, PR way to say it), or maybe he genuinely felt hurt about being called an old man by someone barely a year younger than him, but regardless of  _ why _ they ended up fighting, it was really stupid.

So, because it was stupid and he was mad partly at how stupid it was and partly because neither of them had apologized about the first fight before getting into an argument about the hole in the door, he was still irritated. And that made sense, in some way, but not the deep feeling of loneliness and sadness.

That’s why, even though it was pretty scary, he's glad that Sougo forced them to make up. He's also glad that Mitsuki really doesn't seem to  _ ever _ be awkward in the situations that normal people feel awkward, not even after a stupid fight, and Yamato is grateful. He can see that this isn't just Mitsuki being naturally like that - yeah, he really  _ is _ that sunny, and sweet, and cheerful, and so all the things that make Yamato feel even  _ more _ gloomy about not having him around, but there's also an effort on his part to get along. There's technique, almost - Mitsuki isn't just a natural at moodmaking: he looks, studies and carefully decides what he has to do to make everyone happy.

And he's good at it, too.

"You want to come to my room tonight for beer and movies?" Mitsuki offers after the forced apology and Yamato already feels like smiling.

The moment he walks into Mitsuki's room and sees him waiting for him with alcohol and snacks he feels drunk before taking a single sip.

That night, he finds Mitsuki is the right size to fit in between his crossed legs, and he also finds that nuzzling in his neck feels great - and his little giggles when Yamato tickles him, accidentally at first and then absolutely on purpose, are wonderful. Yamato wants to push away the feeling, and realizes with a stupid giggle of his own (more nervous than giddy, though) that he's felt this before, and even worst than that - he already knew Mitsuki made him feel like this for a while, but when he's sober he can push it away. Ignore it.

He can't right now, and he's gonna mess up.

When Mitsuki turns to him, face red and smile lightly teasing, Yamato can't hold back and ends up kissing him. The kiss is long, but it’s only a prolonged touch of their lips, and they’re still cuddling like idiots while some guy in the movie screams in pain and bleeds to death.

But who cares? Who would care about a movie, who  _ can _ care when Mitsuki turns in Yamato's legs, holds him firmly by the waist and lays him on the floor? Who could care when Yamato knows where this is going and opens his mouth at Mitsuki's beckoning, moaning in anticipation?

He’s sure where they’re going before Mitsuki slips his hands under Yamato’s shirt, touches his skin with an intensity that somehow feels lighthearted and fun, like no one's asking for any promises, but even so...

This night will be a mess, and Yamato hopes there's no broken hearts. He doesn't want to fight Mitsuki again, if possible  _ ever _ \- if just this level of stupid fight can make him realize this kind of feelings, make him feel so dejected and  _ genuinely hurt _ …

Then Yamato really doesn't want to know what will happen to him if anything goes wrong between them after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Ava Max, hope you liked tonight's drabbles!


	4. Tiny love

"Tama, you have to sit up to do the problems"

Yamato doesn't want to be annoying or a nag, but Tamaki keeps insisting on resting his head on Yamato's lap despite asking for his help with math homework. Which isn't something that bothers Yamato, but they're not going to go anywhere if Tamaki doesn't  _ look _ at his explanations on how to solve problems.

"I'm listening, I'm listening" Tamaki dismisses Yamato's worries with a whine, really not getting the point.

"You can do that with history or literature homework, but with math you kinda have no choice but to practice" Yamato sighs, really hoping he doesn't have to insist more because he knows he's bad at it. When there's no reply from Tamaki, he pokes his forehead to call his attention, but this only makes Tamaki turn to the side, still in Yamato's legs, with an annoyed groan.

Yamato starts mentally listing ways to bribe Tamaki, ordering them by what he thinks would be the most to least effective. It's usually easy, but he wonders if King Pudding will still do the trick now that Tamaki can just go and buy it himself (a part of him thinks that it would still work - Tamaki has left it more than clear to Sougo before that it's not about the money, after all), but then Tamaki interrupts his thoughts by curling on himself and asking "Can we do history homework, then?"

The question makes Yamato smile softly to himself, endeared that Tamaki  _ clearly _ doesn't want to stop cuddling, and asks back "Do you have any history homework?"

"How would I know" Tamaki comments super casually, like it doesn't concern him in the slightest.

"You're  _ supposed _ to know, Tama..." Yamato complains, already feeling discouraged that Tamaki is being difficult and not making it any easier on Yamato to help him.

"Well, but I don't, and I don't wanna sit up" Tamaki pouts so visibly Yamato can see him even as he throws his head back and rolls his eyes, mentally exhausted.

Objectively, Yamato knows he could be more responsible and strict, he  _ could _ (hell, he probably  _ should _ ) just tell Tamaki to get his act together so they can be over with this soon because it  _ has _ to happen whether he wants it or not, but he's too soft. He can't really discipline Tamaki, and he isn't the best at negotiation, so he usually spoils him instead.

If anything, the best he can go for is a compromise, or maybe some bribing, so...

Yamato leans down and leaves a soft kiss on his lips, lingering there to let Tamaki decide if he wants more than that or not. Tamaki does, indeed, and kisses him back lazily, but that makes Yamato pull away gently, cutting it short while they're still being generally sweet and chaste and before it can get out of control.

"You're unfair, Yama-san" Tamaki pouts and puffs his cheeks, deeply offended.

"Sorry, sorry. But you can have more once you're done with your math homework" Yamato laughs softly, and shots him a teasing smile as he fixes his glasses.

Tamaki sits up just a bit, his body resting on his elbows and his head turned to Yamato as he asks, incredulous, "I  _ only _ have to do the math one?"

"Well... I'll let someone else handle the rest" Yamato smiles, sheepish but happy that the plan seems to be working. Tamaki seems to consider it, so Yamato adds, to close the deal, "I can lean on you while you work"

Tamaki smiles brightly and nods, finally sitting up properly, and Yamato rests his body against Tamaki's, maximizing the surface of contact as much as possible without sitting on him.

This seems to be enough for Tamaki to not rebel anymore, and, while he still hates doing math and still complains loudly about it, he doesn't make any more attempts at stopping until he's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Mika, hope you like it!


	5. Something

Sougo's gift for Yamato's birthday is really something else.

Since Yamato told Sougo he'd like him to do something for him, handmade, one day, it seems that Sougo decided to finally make that carved wood bear for him for his birthday.

It's certainly unique. Sougo's style is kinda abstract, but in a way that shows the deeply personal way he tries to be as realistic as he can, which is both ironic and yet profoundly Sougo-ish at the same time.

As he turns the bear around in his hands, studying every little detail Sougo put into it (because of course he would - he is a perfectionist, after all), Yamato sees something that calls his attention at the feet of the bear. He doesn't quite understand what it's supposed to be - maybe another fish, since the bear's hunting salmon? Maybe it's just a rock from the waterfalls? It's round-ish, so maybe it’s that, after all?

"Yamato-san? Can I come in?" Sougo calls from the other side of the door after knocking, and after Yamato agrees casually, he walks in and sees him checking the bear out. His face lights up a bit as he asks, curious but coy, "Did you like it?"

"Ah, yeah, it's really... interesting" Yamato doesn't know what else to say. He doesn't want to admit that he was only thinking of how much effort Sougo put into this, only for him, and that is what feels flattering and makes Yamato feel special.

Sougo blushes lightly at the compliment, and a soft smile draws in his face. He looks so cute Yamato almost feels bad he has to ask "So, uhm, what is this?"

When he hears that, Sougo blinks, surprised as he sees Yamato point to the thing at the feet of the bear, like he can't see how anyone would fail to understand.

"Well, since Yamato-san's birthday is on Valentine's day, I thought it'd be nice to add a heart" he smiles, much more cheery than anyone calling that thing a heart should be.

Looking at it closely, Yamato realizes it  _ does _ seem to be a heart, but not a valentine's one, no. It's a  _ realistic _ heart, with the valves and veins bulging, and his own heart catches in his throat as he sees all the detail of Sougo's very personal artistic style in action.

Yamato sighs, slightly shaken.  _ Of course _ Sougo would include something like that in a (apparently romantic?) gift and think it's completely normal.

"Thanks, Sou. It's so detailed" Yamato smiles, anyway, hoping he doesn't sound too nervous and saying all he can say to stay as close to honest as possible: "I'm glad you worked so hard for my sake"

Just for that smile. Just for the joyous smile right after Sougo hears him and says he's glad Yamato liked it, he can put a bit of his heart into being honest with Sougo, into at least hinting a bit at how much he actually cares for him.

  
Just for that smile, Yamato wonders how far he'll go, but when Sougo’s eyes have that happy sparkle in them he believes the answer might actually be  _ 'as much as I have to' _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle from the song by The Beatles, hope you liked it!


	6. Words of love

At first, when Nagi asked Yamato if he wanted to hear a poem, and Yamato outright refused, he ended up ignoring him as usual and reading it to him anyway.

That time, Yamato recognized the language when Nagi was around half of the poem as northmarean, and wondered if Nagi just wanted to share something important to him with Yamato.

Still, because Yamato always thought of poetry as something embarrassing and way too sappy, he told Nagi as plainly as possible: "Really nice and all, but I didn't understand a word you just said"

Unfortunately for him, that just prompted a very dissapointed Nagi to explain the poem to Yamato. Something about how the comparison of the loved one's deep green eyes to the colour of the forest from the narrator's homeland reminded him of Yamato, something something about loving him as deeply as that forest.

Yamato dismissed it as he usually does when Nagi makes him feel shy - by acting like he doesn't care.

But out of everyone Yamato knows, Nagi is the most pushy, and far from giving up after being rejected like that, he insisted.

Next time, he read a poem in english to Yamato, which he sorta kinda managed to understand a few loose words here and there, but nothing about the meaning, really.

"Yamato, you should be better at least at english" chastised Nagi, frowning at Yamato like that was his fault or fluency in english was totally something that could be expected from Yamato.

But then he proceeded to explain that it was a poem about the smile of the loved one, how it awakens the heart of the narrator to the purest ecstasy, yes, but also to the deepest feeling of love.

The smile of a sad person, Nagi explained, is a treasure the narrator longs to make a common occurrence.

Yamato didn't know what to say to that, but he let Nagi hold him for a good while after reading that one.

This time, the poem is finally in japanese, but it's very brief, and the experience is over in barely a minute.

"That... sure was short" Yamato comments, blinking surprised.

"Of course it is, it's a haiku" Nagi replies casually, almost matter-of-factly.

"Why a haiku" Yamato tries to hide the frown that comes to his face naturally, already doing his best to pretend he isn't disappointed that he didn't get to hear more of the calm and elegant voice Nagi uses when he reads poetry.

"Why not? There's such beauty in seizing a single moment and writing it down for posterity" Nagi sounds dismayed, a wry smile on his beautiful face.

Yamato thinks his eyes look so sad that before he knows he's cupping Nagi's face with one hand and a deep sigh.

"I understand why transience is considered beautiful, but if this is about us, I wish you could have more faith that it'll last" Yamato is doing his best to hold Nagi's deep blue gaze without getting lost in it, and without getting too lost in his own feelings to speak them properly "The word  _ 'always' _ feels heavy when I say it, but when I look at you I... I just really hope we have so much longer together. That we can share so much more, make so many more memories"

A few seconds go by, that Yamato is only aware of because of his loud heartbeat when Nagi doesn’t reply and doesn’t move even to blink, listening to Yamato intently. He knows Nagi is waiting for more, but he isn’t sure what else to say and Nagi’s eyes start feeling too serious.

"No matter how long in the future, if someone asks me what I want, I think all I want is to still be with you" Yamato says, finally, feeling very bashful and trying not to look away or show it in any other way.

Nagi looks positively moved at his words, though, and leans his face into Yamato's hand, putting his own hand on top of it.

"Is  _ 'love' _ also a heavy word for you, Yamato?" Nagi asks, smile soft and full of the mentioned emotion, and Yamato nods, too awkward about showing vulnerability to use words at the moment. Nagi chuckles, a very soft and short-lived sound, and then explains "It is heavy for me too, my dearest. But I'd rather say it"

Then he kisses Yamato, gently, so light and delicate. It's only a second, and Yamato doesn't want to open his eyes when he feels Nagi pull away.

But when he hears a very distinctive "I love you", he instinctively looks into Nagi's eyes.

Yamato will probably  _ never _ get used to Nagi's beauty, but his sweet smile right now is actually making him feel physically dizzy.

In the end, all Yamato can do is hide his flustered face in Nagi's chest, clutching as hard as he can to his shirt, feeling like a mess. He's too embarrassed to say anything, but Nagi seems to understand, and he just combs Yamato's hair lovingly.

This is too much, Nagi is too much - but as long as he understands Yamato's feelings, as long as he doesn't feel unloved ever again, he'll try to eventually show more of his own deep love for Nagi.


	7. Oh! Darling

"Yamato-san, Yamato-san!" Riku walks into Yamato's room excitedly, without more than an instinctive knock on the door out of feigned politeness, caring little about manners when he seems eager to talk to Yamato.

"Ah, Riku. What happened?" Yamato can't help but smile when he sees Riku almost jumping on the ball of his feet, and when Riku sits on his bed, face suddenly too close to Yamato's, he pats his head in an attempt at calming him down.

"I just watched this show recently, you know the one? And they were talking about trust exercises!" Riku smiles brightly, and Yamato decides he won't tell Riku he knows  _ exactly _ what show he's talking about and he also knows it's supposed to be for couples, letting him talk energetically instead because he's sure that (this being Riku and all), he's just unaware and this is not supposed to be some kind of indirect.

"Well, I wanted to try some!"

As soon as Riku looks at Yamato with that longing in his eyes, Yamato knows he can't refuse.

"What kind of exercise do you want to try?" Yamato asks, nervous but trying to be chill about this. It can't be  _ that _ bad, right?

"Uhmm, things like checking each other's phones, maybe?" Riku mentions, casually, smile unfaltering and strong as always.

"No way" Yamato flat out refuses, and immediately regrets it when he sees the apologetic look on Riku's eyes, probably wondering if he's imposing too much on Yamato.

He doesn't want Riku to be dejected, but he's sure he probably can say something like that just because his phone must be full of cute and pure things, and absolutely no secrets, because that's how he is. Yamato, on the other hand, doesn't only have texts with people he doesn't want Riku to know about, and he doesn't even mind the porn that much - what worries him is the ridiculous amount of pictures he has of the rest of IDOLiSH7 members.

If Riku saw that, he wouldn't know how to look casual and chill anymore, so he can't let that happen.

"What else can we do?" Yamato asks, a tacit offering that they’ll try anything else Riku can offer.

"Maybe a few minutes of eye contact?" Riku rolls his eyes a bit in thought, and then proceeds to look right into Yamato's eyes with a shy smile.

"Well, we can try" Yamato sighs, a bit resigned. He knows he's bad at this kind of thing, and he absolutely doesn't want Riku to take it personal, but...

As expected, after just a few seconds looking into Riku's eyes he starts feeling embarrassed, yes, but also gets the strongest urge to smooch Riku, so he looks away and mumbles a defeated "You win, I give up"

"It's not a competition though?" Riku pouts, but then his face lights back up immediately as he offers "I know, what about compliments?"

"How is that a trust exercise?" Yamato half whines, starting to feel exhausted at the emotional effort of not letting Riku down.

"It's important to tell your loved ones why you like them, and to be grateful to them for what they bring into your life!" Riku explains, once again in high spirits, and Yamato is sure he's quoting a therapist now but he seems to be doing so much to bond with Yamato that he can't help but feel his heart warming up.

"We can try, but all I can say about you is that you're such a good kid and I'm grateful for everything" Yamato can't and doesn't want to hide the gentle smile he feels drawing in his face as he pats Riku's head.

"Well, Yamato-san...! You're like a reliable older brother, and I love being spoiled by you!" Riku smiles, clearly happy about the compliments he received and eager to give back the favour "You're really cool, too! And super good at acting! But also at singing, and dancing, and-!"

"I'm gonna have to stop you there, Riku" Yamato raises a hand, the other one clutching his chest, trying to keep his heart at a normal pace. Riku truly is the heaviest artillery he knows, capable of making him feel nervous in a second for many diverse reasons.

Riku pouts again, huffing a bit at Yamato's unwillingness to engage in the trust exercises.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll  _ definitely _ do the next one properly, okay?" Yamato promises, unable to stand the disappointment in Riku's eyes.

"Then maybe we can try a classic!" Riku smiles again, and fortunately tries his best to be considerate of Yamato "Let's do the fall back one!"

"Sure, I can catch you, no problem" Yamato smiles, hopeful that if they get this one right Riku will be satisfied.

"Alright then, tell me when you're ready!" Riku stands up and turns his back to Yamato, a bit more eager than he should.

As soon as Yamato says he's prepared, Riku lets himself fall, quick, easy, with a hundred percent confidence and trust. It warms Yamato's cold heart to see that Riku trusts him so much, when he himself believes he's even a bit worse than untrustworthy.

Yamato catches Riku in a super fashionable dip position, clearly trying to impress him, and Riku smiles at him, laughs a little. He even snuggles a bit on Yamato when he stands up and takes Riku up with him.

"Alright, your turn now!" Riku chirps, excited, and it's only then that Yamato realizes he made a mistake accepting this.

It's not that he doesn't trust Riku's good intentions - it's just that Riku is kinda clumsy, so he might fail to catch Yamato, and that would probably hurt him, but. At the same time, Yamato not trusting him would hurt him even more, and he already promised to do it, and anyway - what's a little bump in the head or whatever against Riku's disappointment?

Yamato takes a deep breath and lets himself fall. And, as he expected, falls on top of Riku, whose posture was  _ so _ incorrect to hold an adult man's full weight that, while he  _ did _ catch Yamato in his arms, he couldn't take the strength of the fall.

"Are you okay, Riku?" Yamato turns to him and scrambles to get up as quickly as possible.

"I'm fine!" Riku laughs nervously, smiles but in an apologetic way "It's kinda sad to think that you trust me more than you should, though... Ah, but I'll do better next time! I promise!"

Yamato smiles back at him, doing his best to not look as pathetic as he feels.

"Isn't there any exercise you can  _ definitely _ ace, Riku?" Yamato asks, trying both to change the subject and half resigned to anything, even showing his phone to him if that will make him happy.

After a second of thought, however, Riku suggests both the easiest and hardest trust exercise in the book: "Well, what about saying 'I love you' while looking into each other's eyes?"

Yamato gulps, but nods, accepting the challenge. If he must...

He's sure his face must be as red as Riku's hair, but he still manages to look into Riku's pure, bright, loving eyes and say "I love you, Riku"

Riku smiles, that smile that Yamato knows could change the world for the better because it already changed  _ his _ world, and without any hesitation at all strikes straight to Yamato's heart with his own words:

"I love you too, Yamato-san!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle from the song by The Beatles, hope you liked it!


	8. By the way

"Hey, Nikaidou" Gaku walks into the room without a warning, making Yamato jump a bit, which in turn makes Gaku notice the script in Yamato's hands and he lets out a surprised and interested little noise "Ooh, what were you practicing?"

"Shouldn't you knock before walking into someone's room, Yaotome?" Yamato tries his best not to squeak, heart still beating fast out of the shame of being caught in the middle of something.

"This is a dressing room, what's the worst you could be doing?" Gaku dismisses him easily, walking closer to Yamato to check the script, curious like a cat "And it's been a while, so I just wanted to say hi, but anyway, what is this?"

Yamato just shows Gaku the script without a word, still glaring a bit at him. Now that he thinks about it, they really haven't appeared in the same show for a while, though he's a bit surprised that Gaku was so excited about it.

"Well, it's true it's been a while" he comments while Gaku checks the script out, making low hums to acknowledge Yamato but not looking up to him. Yamato lets out a mocking chuckle and adds "I don't really miss that intensity you bring to tv recordings, but once in a while, maybe, as a change of pace... I might welcome it"

Gaku looks at him just to frown, slightly offended, but it dissolves into a smile as he punches Yamato's shoulder softly and goes back to skimming the script, answering only a straightforward "You should work harder too"

"Yeah, yeah" Yamato is the one being dismissive this time as he rubs his arm, which totally doesn’t hurt at all.

"What scene were you practicing when I came in?" Gaku smiles in a teasing way and Yamato knows he's onto him. If Gaku is insanely fast at reading or he just happened to find the telltale scenes, though, he can't know without asking and he won’t.

"Well, I was trying my hand at the romantic scenes, since I don't really have any experience being the male lead in romance dramas" Yamato admits, bashful but trying to play cool as usual.

"Sounds fun" Gaku's smirk is even more teasing, but he looks at Yamato in that effortlessly confident way he always does and casually comments "It's not that hard, though"

"Riiight, it must be easy for Mr. Hottest guy alive, whatever" Yamato rolls his eyes, holding back on punching Gaku's arm himself. He lets the sarcasm drip on his voice as he asks "Could I get some tips on playing a male lead, hot stuff?"

Gaku glares at him for a second, but he takes another look at the script, now with more professional eyes, and sighs, thoughtful.

"In my case, because I'm  _ intense _ ," Gaku stresses the word, clearly joking with Yamato about it "even when I'm asked to play a shy character it always ends up being a silent but passionate kind of guy, but no one minds that"

"So, it's fine to let some of my personality bleed into the character, is what you're saying?" Yamato nods, attentively listening. If there's one thing he can respect from Gaku, after all, is his talent for acting.

"As long as the director doesn't mind, sure, don't be afraid to add your personal touch to it" Gaku shrugs, and finally gives back the script to Yamato.

"Well, not sure how much you read but my character is exactly that kind of outwardly cold but internally passionate guy, so maybe you could help" Yamato mentions, the invitation clear in his tone..

"Sure. Now that I know that you're gonna be in a romantic drama for the first time I'm curious, so feel free to ask for anything you need" Gaku smiles, but it's that reliable guy relaxed smile now, as friendly as Yamato knows him. He lets out another low pensive hum before he reassures "Though if it's someone who looks cold but is more passionate than expected, you should be fine"

"Is that so..." Yamato mumbles, sheepish, not knowing what else to say at that. He'd like to think it's not as easy to see how much he actually cares, but it seems that everyone sees right through him?

Suddenly, without a warning and before Yamato can look back at Gaku, he finds himself cornered against the wall. He has to admit it's a bit intimidating, now that he thinks about it, but at the same time, the thing that makes him really want to escape is how gorgeous Gaku looks from so close.

"What I feel for you is not something that can be expressed in words. I'm yours, and I want you to be mine, but something like that doesn't do justice to my love" Gaku whispers, voice soft but determined, his feline eyes locked into Yamato’s wide opened ones.

Gaku's looks really are something, especially from this close, barely a few centimeters away from Yamato’s face, and his voice is so low and passionate that Yamato can hear the beat of his heart drumming in his ears.

It's too much. Gaku is  _ definitely _ too intense for him.

"How was that for reference?" Gaku asks when he moves away, smile confident but not exactly smug. It’s just that smile that shows he knows his worth.

But it's only then that the spell is broken and Yamato realizes that was actually a line from his script, and his eyes rush to the pages to avoid the question, still trying to recover from the impromptu practice.

A teasing smile draws on his face as he reads the complete scene, though, since he can't help but notice that Gaku stopped right before a kiss scene.

"What about tips for kissing?" he asks, innocently, like he totally isn't setting Gaku up, to try and feel better about his own embarrassment.

"Hmm, that depends on a lot of things" Gaku actually thinks seriously about it, not even thinking that it's a joke "Just follow the director's indications and  _ don't _ make your co-star awkward and it should be fine"

Yamato tries not to think about the fact that, yes, of course there's gonna be someone else there acting these scenes and they'll have to kiss, and instead decides to tease Gaku.

"Do you wanna help me practice kissing too, Yaotome?"

Gaku's reaction is not at all what Yamato expected, though-

"Never ask that again until the day you mean it" Gaku looks at Yamato right in the eyes, dead serious, his own gaze full of fire.

Yamato is sure he must be blushing intensely, and can't really hide his shock at those words, but fortunately for him there's a knock in the door and someone's voice telling him to be ready.

"Well then, see you on set, Nikaidou" Gaku smiles a more relaxed smile again and waves a hand at him as he leaves, as casually as he came in, almost ignoring the way Yamato jumps, surprised.

Yamato is left there, alone, with his heart still about to beat out of his chest and hoping he can get back in control in less than a minute, wondering exactly how a normal person is supposed to survive Gaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Red Hot Chili Peppers, hope you liked it!


	9. When you say nothing at all

"What is this, Kujou?" Yamato is surprised by the little bento box when Tenn offers it, and he just looks at him, blinking, as he waits for an explanation.

"It's as thanks for all the times you gave me food" Tenn clarifies quickly, casually. He's really good at pretending his kind gestures are bare minimum, and Yamato would love some tips any other time, but right now being in the receiving end is driving him into an awkward mood.

"Ah, most of those times were leftovers, and I didn't even make that food myself either. Or snacks" Yamato tries to clear up the misunderstanding, scratching his cheek with a finger and already starting to feel his smile turn nervous.

"You still took the time to think of getting something for me, so just accept it already" Tenn shrugs, face as blank and unreadable as always, making Yamato exhale a long sigh.

Yamato stares at the box for a bit before he even thinks of opening it. It's so small he can't help but wonder how much fits in there to begin with, and he laughs awkwardly.

"Is this just a roundabout way of saying that I should be more careful with my figure?" he jokes while he takes a seat and looks at Tenn opening his own bento box.

"Not at all, but if you have to ask maybe you should" Tenn deadpans him without a second of hesitation, his words piercing Yamato's self-esteem like an arrow. He tries to laugh it off while Tenn starts munching down his healthy-looking steamed veggies.

When he finally opens the box, he finds a very nutritious meal, actually, and really well thought. There's a perfect balance between the meat, cooked and raw vegetables, rice (and there's even a tiny omelet on top of it, which makes Yamato smile as he remembers how much those twins like omurice). Tenn even included a bag of fruits for dessert.

It's not decorated cutely, of course - it's actually a very adult-looking bento, to the point Yamato can't help but wonder if it's because Tenn himself isn't very childish or because he thought it wouldn't suit Yamato, who is an adult.

It's then that he remembers Tenn mentioned Yamato thinking of him, and he steals a shy glance at him. He's still eating his own balanced lunch, calmly, almost like he doesn't know Yamato is now wondering how much Tenn had to think of him to make this.

If Tenn really made this bento thinking of Yamato, it would explain the predominance of green (although still not enough to throw out the balance), and the fact that this lunch seems to have all of the thematic colours of IDOLiSH7 - even the elusive blue.

Yamato feels so warm when he realizes that Tenn likely  _ was _ thinking about him when he prepared this (and what he'd like, and what's important to him) that he almost forgets for a second who he's dealing with, reaching out to pet Tenn’s head before a very puzzled sharp look that isn't a glare just because it's dulled out by the confusion makes him retract his hand.

But of course, this reminder is justified and enough to help him think of something else to offer as thanks.

After all, keeping the distance is important for them even when thinking kindly of the other, so Yamato concentrates on thinking of a good assortment of donuts flavours instead, and hopes the donut store near the station is still open when he gets back home tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Ronan Keating, hope you liked it!


	10. Last friday night

Visiting Ryunosuke  _ always _ ends up with them hammered, but this time it was pretty much the goal - Ryunosuke has talked so much to Yamato about okinawan alcohol that he started feeling curious, and so they decided to meet for a tasting.

But, as usual, it gets lively quickly. Ryunosuke isn't as drunk as Yamato has seen him before (thank goodness), and certainly nowhere near his breaking point, considering he still hasn't reverted to speaking exclusively in okinawan, so Yamato can still understand him, at least.

Or something like that. In this situation, 'understand' is just a word - there isn't much to understand. Ryunosuke is definitely saying words that Yamato knows, one after the other, but not making any sense, really.

Yamato, in his own drunkenness, finds this very hilarious, of course, and can't stop laughing at Ryunosuke's antics. But then, Ryunosuke ends up throwing alcohol all over Yamato's clothes and he keeps laughing, but it's a nervous laughter now, completely flustered as Ryunosuke stumbles on himself to get a towel for Yamato from the bathroom and proceeds to undress him.

"Okay, okay, you don't need to do that much?!" Yamato stops him with a hand on his chest, feeling more shy than he ever has (and especially while drunk!), but he has a really hard time convincing himself that he doesn't want it - because he  _ does _ , actually, it's just not a good idea and some part of his brain recently got used to controlling that kind of stuff no matter how much alcohol he has in his system, after dealing with the consequences of his actions and shit. Instead, he deflects "You know what, can you get me some dry clothes? I'll... I'll take these off"

Ryunosuke smiles and nods, a big happy mess, and he gets up immediately. He's still stumbling when he walks to his room singing... something. Yamato  _ thinks _ it sounds like DiSCOVER THE FUTURE, but he can't really be sure when all of his energy is focusing on taking his wet clothes off and not sucking the alcohol off them like a leech - again, because he's sure it's not gonna be a nice experience (dignity is, to be honest, an afterthought in his current state, something that future Yamato will have to take care of tomorrow).

Yamato looks up when he hears what he thinks sounds like WiSH VOYAGE, and immediately feels grateful that he can't see his own face because it must look ridiculous. Ryunosuke is walking back from his room with his shirt lifted slightly, maybe from scratching that absolutely stunning stomach that's now on display, and this makes his hip bones visible over the edge of his low cut sweatpants.

Yamato gulps and pushes the horny thoughts away, wondering how long he'll be able to do that.

"I'm gonna get more drinks" Ryunosuke smiles that dumb smile as he unceremoniously drops the dry clothes on Yamato, who barely gets to nod before Ryunosuke leaves a soft kiss on his head and walks towards the kitchen.

It takes a full second for Yamato to recover control of himself after that, but when he does he pulls the clothes on in a rush, starting to feel chilly without anything but his underwear covering his skin.

As soon as the clothes are on him, though, he realizes two things: one, they look ridiculously big on him (he always knew Ryunosuke is taller and much musclier than him, but he didn't know they had  _ that much _ of a size difference); and two, they smell really well. As in, he thought they were unused, fresh out of the laundry, and the aroma might be the fabric softener or even the soap, but the more he smells it the more he's sure it's actually some kind of cologne. And an addicting one, too.

Ryunosuke eventually comes back with more alcohol and saying something that Yamato, finally, can't understand. He sighs and lets Ryunosuke pour a drink for him, and while he's startled at first when Ryunosuke nuzzles his neck and holds him, he slowly relaxes into the contact until it turns into a cuddling session.

It takes a while for Yamato to realize that Ryunosuke is actually sleeping, and while he wonders how long it's been since he fell asleep on Yamato, he decides cuddling on the floor isn't too bad anyway. He wouldn't be able to move them both into Ryunosuke's room and then his bed, so he just lays him down and snuggles into his body.

Fortunately, Ryunosuke's body is warm enough to keep Yamato comfy all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Katy Perry, hope you liked it!


	11. Cheers

Even though the original plan was bar hopping, both of them were pretty excited to be in a city they've never been to before, so Yamato doesn't regret spending most of the night on the beach.

They  _ are _ drinking, of course. That was the deal and Yamato wouldn't let Momo forget about it, senpai or not. Not when he's been looking forward to being off camera so he could try all the local brands of beer and drinks (and even cocktails! He's trying new stuff, after all), at least. But they're drinking on the beach, walking around even when they get a bit dizzy, and Yamato can't help but feel like he learned something new.

This is, decidedly, the best way to go about drinking all night - the fresh air is getting a bit chilly, but it helps him stay just a bit more sober than he would indoors (something he can help with a few more drinks, so nothing to worry about), and the view is also amazing.

"Hahaha, sorry we can't see girls in swimsuits, though!" Momo jokes after Yamato says so out loud, and Yamato barely feels the smile cracking on his face.

"It's fine, it's fine. It's my first time doing a beach bar hopping so it makes up for it" Yamato realizes how excited he sounds only after the words come out of his mouth in between loud laughter.

It  _ is _ a new experience to him, that's not a lie. And Yamato might just be that terrible and inexperienced when it comes to outdoorsy things, but when Momo said they could just get drinks to go while walking by the beach, he was sceptical of how many bars there could be. Turns out most of the stores that sell food and drinks during the day changed to bars during the night, so there were actually  _ a lot _ , barely steps away from each other, so Yamato can say he's pleasantly surprised.

To be honest, rather than feeling sad he can't see beautiful girls, Yamato feels pretty nice about walking together at night. This beach that was so crowded when they were filming in the afternoon feels so calm now that the moon is high in the sky, to the point that in the two hours or so that they've been walking they only saw three or four other people.

Suddenly, Momo stops in his tracks and Yamato follows, looking at him. He's been stringing Yamato along all day, being truly an unstoppable force of nature and making Yamato excited about the smallest things, but in this moment, when he's quiet and looking up like hypnotized...

Yamato feels mesmerized by the way he looks.

Calm Momo is a rare sight, especially to witness in the wild and not in some photoshoot. Yamato feels so lucky to be here with him, drink in hand, that he only realizes he's smiling to himself when Momo turns to him and smiles back - a smile bright, but not in the usual extremely energetic way of his.

This smile is very sweet and calm, like his voice when he speaks next.

"The moon is beautiful tonight" Momo's eyes are piercing Yamato's and he feels his face flush, but can't look away. It takes Momo closing his eyes to feel the night wind for Yamato to look up to the moon himself and nod, silent.

It might be the alcohol, it might be that they're all alone at night, or maybe the moon really looks so beautiful it's getting Yamato in a romantic mood, but he doesn't say anything. He still doesn't speak when Momo moves closer and leans on him, half-hugging him with a hand resting casually on Yamato's waist. Like it belongs nowhere else but there.

"Yamatooo... Are you in the mood for a sex on the beach?" Momo asks, giddy but slowly like he's starting to get tired, making Yamato blush harder and stammer to the point he can't form words, turning to look at Momo so violently that he almost falls.

Still, Momo laughs, loud and charismatic as always when Yamato holds him up, apologizing frantically.

"You don't know what that is?" Momo pokes the tip of Yamato's nose, still smiling, still sweet, and it's only then that Yamato remembers that  _ Sex on the beach _ is a cocktail.

"It might be too sweet for me, but I can try it" Yamato smiles, trying to deflect from how stupid he feels for forgetting that, and Momo doesn't seem to mind if he realizes it.

"Yay! If you don't like it I can drink yours too, no problem!" Momo's wide grin shows off his little fangs and he makes a peace sign, firmly establishing why he's such a popular cute idol.

Looking at Momo stumble to his feet to walk again, Yamato remembers that the cocktail in question has peach liqueur. That might be why Momo likes it so much, but it also makes Yamato think fondly about that fascination of his senpai with that specific flavour.

It might be too much for him, but Yamato might actually drink it all, in honour of this sweet and magnetic man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Rihanna, hope you liked it!


	12. Shut up and dance

The last thing Yamato wants to do,  _ ever _ , is ending up at Yuki's place, but a good array of drinks is something he never resists, not even for him. And, unfortunately, Yuki knows this.

Even more unfortunately, what that means is that over half the times he's at Yuki's place they're both drunk beyond all reason, and that never leads to good things - sometimes, they fight, which is the most obvious outcome of both of them being drunk; sometimes, they talk about depressing things they intend to forget next morning like it never happened.

Sometimes, like tonight, it leads to bizarre incidents.

"Let's make a song" Yuki insists, repeatedly, despite Yamato saying 'no' at least three times already.

"I already said, I have no idea how to write songs" Yamato complains, letting his body drop on the sofa, too exhausted with Yuki to do anything else.

Yuki doesn't seem discouraged by this in the slightest, however, since he ignores Yamato's groans and gets up to grab his guitar anyway, tuning it and strumming disconnected chords while walking back to the sofa.

Once Yuki is done preparing and sitting down comfortably, he clears his throat and starts stringing an actual melody, one that Yamato doesn't recognize so it's probably something he really  _ is _ coming up with in the moment.

"Well, how am I supposed to help, then?" Yamato asks when Yuki suddenly stops playing and lets out a thoughtful, long hum.

"You should just be by muse" Yuki smiles softly, his cheeks the most delicate, barely visible pink even after many cups of wine.

"How" Yamato is still irritated at him, beautiful and ethereal or not, and lets it show in his light, dizzy glare.

"If you just say some words of love to me, I'll make the perfect love song in your image, Yamato-kun. Just for you" Yuki blows a kiss at Yamato, who reacts by shuddering, a mix of cringe, embarrassment, irritation and something else he can't identify in his current state overpowering him.

Hoping a few more beers will help recognize the last part of the feeling, he takes another sip and relaxes on the couch again, instead of being useful to Yuki in any way.

It's not like he actually needs Yamato, of course. Yuki tries chord after chord on his own, and finally his eyes light up with some spark of inspiration and he starts again from the beginning.

The song is good, to be honest, especially for something Yuki is writing on a whim  _ and _ drunk. That is, until he starts singing.

The lyrics are just... No.

" _ When you frown like that at me, baby, you look so cute _ " Yuki sings, and Yamato wishes the earth would just swallow him. Unfortunately for him, not only that doesn't happen, but it's just the start of Yuki's ridiculous lyrics, that go on and on " _ When you don't know what to say so you scold me, I want to stretch your cheeks so bad _ "

Yamato actually spits his beer at that and chokes, and though he attempts to ask Yuki to stop with his hands, Yuki doesn't even consider it for a second.

" _ You're such a spoiled kid, Yamato-kun, and that's not always bad _ " Yuki doesn't pay attention to the way Yamato hides his face in his hands once he finally stops choking, and instead continues the cringe fest " _ So why won't you let me, why won't you let me spoil you too? _ "

Yamato thanks all the gods he can remember when Yuki goes into an instrumental solo, but he fears it could be a way to make time while thinking of more embarrassing shit to sing.

Still, after a few seconds to recover, Yamato tries to stop Yuki once again by slapping his shoulder, but he's ignored once more.

"Please stop, seriously! There's no way anyone would like a song like that!" Yamato begs, starting to think of ways to escape if Yuki insists on making this cringy love song a thing "Also, if anyone hears it they may even question your abilities as a composer! Think of your reputation, senpai!"

As a surprise to no one, that's actually the thing that makes Yuki stop, but it's just so he can glare at Yamato properly.

"No way, everyone knows I'm  _ the best _ " Yuki sounds far more offended than Yamato though, and without leaving a second of thought for Yamato to reflect on his actions he adds, stubbornly, "Besides, this song rocks"

Yuki gets up from the sofa and Yamato wonders if he actually hurt him, but before Yamato can apologize he states, nonchalant but leaving no place for debate "Since you interrupted me while I was inspired, I'm gonna grab a recorder too"

And, as a surprise to even less people, that's what makes Yamato finally stand up and follow him, trying his best to stop Yuki while half-knowing he probably won't be able to.

After having his strong hope that Yuki would just forget all about that song in the morning utterly destroyed, the only thing Yamato can wish for is to  _ not _ get that song sent to him the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Walk the moon, hope you liked it and that you enjoyed this month's drabbles too!
> 
> Next month is Mitsuki's turn, so I hope you'll look forward to that! As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
